percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Unremarkable TImes of Lanson Gate, Prologue
The Extraordinary Beginning To A Terrible Day I awoke with a start as the sound of my alarm clock punctured my ears with extreme prejudice. I rolled onto my back, groaning loudly, and winced as sunlight hit my eyes. Why can’t those damn idiots ever leave these curtains closed? I eased myself into a sitting position and grabbed a comb to brush through my naturally spiky black hair. Heh, like it would do me any good. The alarm clock continued to whistle until I smacked it off my dresser in one fluid motion and grinned in satisfaction as it crashed to the ground and went silent. Hopefully it wasn’t damage- me and the clock had been through this quite a few times before, but I couldn’t afford to let it break, since I didn’t have the money to actually pay for another one. I climbed out of bed and closed the curtains, leaving the room with just enough light so that I could avoid all of the clutter my dorm mates had left on the floor. I stood there, thinking, as I tried to remember the interesting vision I had while sleeping. I had dreamt of flying. Not Peter Pan (you know, that kid from the Disney movie?) flying mind you, and I hadn’t turned into a bird either. It was… better than that. More intimate, more familiar. I had been gliding over a vast canyon wearing these weird silver gloves, trying to search for something down below… “It was just a dream, man. It was just a dream,” I told myself while rubbing my eyes. Still, I tried to keep it at the center of my mind. Once I fully wake up I can never remember my dreams, no matter how hard I try. I was concentrating so hard on remembering it that I jumped about a foot when someone knocked on the door. I turned around just in time to see it open and the friendly face of Mr. Terrence – the school janitor and the only person that was decent to me in this god forsaken place – peer into the room. “Lanson, I should’ve known you’d be in here. Boy, are you late. Actually, you’re later than late. It’s the end of First Hour. If you hustle, you can probably make it to Second Hour without being late!” “Thanks, Mr. Terrence!” I gasped as tore a clean shirt out of my dresser and began putting it on. The janitor nodded, and shook his head in humor as he closed the door. I frantically pulled on a pair of black Dickies, grabbed my satchel and a box of half-eaten pizza from last night, and rushed through the door. If it wasn’t for Mr. Terrence, I would never make it to any of my classes. By the way, the name’s Lanson. Lanson Gate. Previous: None Next: The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate, Chapter 1 Category:Chapter Page Category:The Unremarkable Times of Lanson Gate